Old Enemies Return for Revenge
by Gohun
Summary: Three powerful enemies that Gohan defeat come back to get revenge
1. Depression of our savior

I do not own dragonball z  
  
I fix some of the grammer problem that I had  
  
I even gave this new fic to someone to proofread  
  
  
  
Hope that you like it I try to fix my others fic to fix the grammer  
  
  
  
  
  
Old Enemies return for revenge  
  
  
  
It was the day of the Cell games. As his friends and family tried to bring him back, his father said otherwise that it was better that he did not come back this time. Gohan felt like it was his fault that his father died. But everyone said otherwise that it wasn't his fault Gohan didn't listen he knew that it was his fault. If only he had finished Cell when he had the chance then maybe this would have never have happened.  
  
Right after the cell games Chi had Goten he is exactly like his father. But she died while giving birth to Goten so after he buried her. He had to choice but go live with his aunt Bulma. It was my mother wish that I go live with them. Vegeta didn't like that one bit but then accepted because he could have a worthy sparring partner. But he didn't like the idea that it was the son of his rivalry. There was no way to bring her back with the dragonballs because she died of natural causes. So now his mother and father were gone. Only his brother and he were left on the "Son" family. So after his mother died to he decided to train and train and protect this world. Somebody had to do it and he was right for the job.  
  
Seven years have passed and Gohan was at Super Sayian 4 but he told Vegeta that he was at 3. Vegeta was at high Super Sayian 2 Goten and Trunks were at Super Sayian 1. Tien and Chaou left after the destruction of Cell. Mirar went right after Goku couldn't be brought back. And Vegeta and Gohan train and train that all they been doing for the last seven years.  
  
Seven years have passed since that day and still Gohan has not forgotten what happened seven years ago at the Cell games. Even though friends have said otherwise but he doesn't care what everyone else says he still blames himself no one else if only he could of finish Cell when his father told him to then this would have not have happened. And still after seven years he still blames himself no one else but him.  
  
And all because of him now his little brother Goten doesn't have a father like he should. All because of his stupid idea to torture Cell for all the lives that he took.  
  
"Why didn't I listen to my father when he told me to finish Cell"? "Why did I have to be so stubborn why"?  
  
It's a good thing that jerk who calls himself Hercule couldn't take the credit for my defeat. He said that we used tricks to defeat Cell. The nerve of him, to say that one day I'll get him back for saying those things about me. Everybody who saw the tape saw that I defeat Cell and not that buffoon.  
  
Now what I heard of him was that he has won about every world martial arts tournament since the defeat of Cell and that he has been calling me out ever since he wants to show the earth that he is the better man.  
  
"HA" like that going to happen but anyways they even changed the city name where they call it Golden City. Everybody said in memory of the gold fighter that defeated Cell at least I got recognized for something, but the true hero my father didn't get recognized and that what got me so mad.  
  
How could they not recognize my father who died at the Cell games? But that moron got recognized for his bravely. HA give me a break that moron is not brave he is a worthless wanna be fighter. He said that he was about to step up, but that gold fighter beat him to it. Then after he couldn't defeat Cell he called up his son. Then he was the one that defeated Cell. They recognized that Hercule character for his bravely but they didn't recognize my father for anything.  
  
That why I hate the guy so much. And one day he is going to get what's coming to him. He doesn't care anymore about anyone only his brother he also hates that guy who claims he help them defeat when he did nothing. All he did was hid behind a rock. That all he did he was useless no he claimed to have help us give me a break.  
  
And every year there a celebration for the defeat of Cell in honor of that bitch Hercule who they call hero.  
  
"I hate his guts and one day I will show him something". Now after all that has happened Gohan doesn't care about anything Bulma sometimes say it's like having another Vegeta like Vegeta Jr. But Gohan always says that how would you feel if you kill you own father then your mother dies and Bulma after this is said to her keeps quiet.  
  
His mother is with his father in heaven they are happy to be together. And each year they contact there sons on there birthday but this year it was different. After Chi talked to Gohan, she wanted to talk to Bulma about something. Gohan though that it was odd it was the first time that she wanted to talk to Bulma in private.  
  
After that Bulma came back with an evil look so Bulma what did mother tell you um well Gohan your mother wants you to go to High School. And that exactly what I am going to do enroll you in high school.  
  
"What!!!! Why would she want me to attend high school well what I heard she wants you to get friend your own age but I already have friends I have Piccolo, Krillen, Vegeta well these don't count Gohan that's right young man what!!! Your still there yeah young man and your going to attend high school got it". But mom I don't know what the use for I already now everything there no point. With that he was hit with the "frying pan of doom" thanks Bulma now Gohan you will attend Golden Star High School and that final.  
  
Its time for you to get married and have children I do want grad children but mom you are already dead there no point again he was hit with the "frying pan of doom" thanks again now as I was talking you will attend and that final its time that you have a girlfriend and have friends your own age got it.  
  
Like if I had a choice mom. "But why Golden Star High School that where that moron lives Gohan I will not tolerate that language and for a third time he was hit with the "frying pan of doom".  
  
"Okay then mom but if someone pissed me off then I wont hold anything back and if I run into that guy Hercule then there going to be hell to pay got it!!!!  
  
"Okay Gohan the important thing is that my son is going to become the scholar that I always wanted".  
  
With that Chi was gone Gohan "good news I already made some calls and you start tomorrow isn't that wonderful what!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! so soon".  
  
Chi said as soon as possible okay then if I don't have any choice then tomorrow I will start this school thing that you call high school.  
  
Goten and Trunks were laughing, at Gohan and Vegeta was pissed off "woman how can you sent the brat to that hell house".  
  
"Vegeta was pissed off because he was going to lose his sparring partner Goten and Trunks stop laughing oh Vegeta you wont lose a sparring partner you gain two more instead while I am in that hell house".  
  
"What's up Goten and Trunks why did you stop laughing continue I don't mind while I am gone your going to be stuck with Vegeta all day long how lucky are you". They both gulp at that same time and ran out of the living room as fast as they could.  
  
Next Chapter its Gohan first day at high school and runs into someone unexpected  
  
Tell me what you think of this new fic 


	2. Golden Boy Appears

Last Chapter  
  
"Vegeta was pissed off because he was going to lose his sparring partner Goten and Trunks stop laughing oh Vegeta you wont lose a sparring partner you gain two more instead while I am in that hell house".  
  
"What's up Goten and Trunks why did you stop laughing continue I don't mind while I am gone your going to be stuck with Vegeta all day long how lucky are you". They both gulp at that same time and ran out of the living room as fast as they could.  
  
It's Gohan first day at high school and he runs into someone unexpected  
  
The next day  
  
Gohan was getting ready for school he puts on his clothes eat breakfast and left for school. He decided to fly as he was approaching the school he saw a bank heist.  
  
He though these idiots cant even do that right how hard can it be to stop five bank robbers. Just then he saw a girl get out of a jet plane.  
  
She tried to take on the bank robbers but they started shooting bullets and she went to hide with the police officers.  
  
This is pathetic he saw the girl once more then her plane on the side it had Satan. So the bitch is the daughter of that moron.  
  
Well then maybe ill have some fun after all he saw three of the guys shooting from the van. Then two more inside the bank he decided to do this fast so he turned super sayian three that way no one will recognize him.  
  
But as soon as he went super he clothes was replaces with a purple gi the same one he used at the cell games. Its time to let everyone know that I am back.  
  
With that he created a medium size energy ball and threw it at the van exploding the three guys were killed.  
  
The two inside saw what happened and couldn't believe what just happened then they saw the blue ball heading there way and they were killed also.  
  
Everyone including Videl saw how the five bank robbers were killed. Who could have done that that's when they looked at the sky and saw a gold fighter slowly coming down until he was just in front of Videl.  
  
Buddy what is your problem you just killed five bank robbers for this you will go to jail. Ha Ha don't make me laugh you take me to jail that is a good one I just saved your pathetic life and you telling me your going to take me to jail.  
  
That's not the way I see it women. I do what I please when I want to understand. How dare you talk to me like that no women it's the other way around you should talk to me with respect and honor this is pathetic has this town already forgotten who am I they named the city after me.  
  
After all I did for them seven years ago women yes its me the golden fighter the person who defeated Cell seven years ago and I have return I have heard your father challenging me to see who is the better man.  
  
Well I accept his offer its not like he is going to last much the same faith will happened to him what I just did to these five idiots they were just a warm up. Now get out of my way I am very disappointed didn't you father teach you how to fight what kind of fighter is he.  
  
Problay not a good one just like say like father like daughter both worthless wannabe trying to take my place as strongest fighters.  
  
He pushed Videl to the ground she fell down and she was mad. Can even block that what a weakling. You listen good my father is the second strongest and I am not impress with your light shows they are all just tricks.  
  
So they are just tricks women well I will make you a believer see you plane watch me disappear it he formed a big energy ball and aim it at Videl jet copter.  
  
What are you doing you said it was just a trick I will make you a believer women. And he blasted his ki ball making contact with Videl plane exploding it into a million pieces.  
  
Now was that a trick I just blew up your plane. My plane you just destroyed it you're going to pay for that.  
  
No I wont you said yourself it was just a trick and I proved you wrong by exploding your plane.  
  
He started to floated into the air and told women tell your father any day any time I will be waiting for a reply. And blasted into the air leaving a very pissed off Videl behind.  
  
Miss Satan did we just say him was he our savior yes it was unfortunately Videl thought I will get you for this gold fighter no one I mean no one embarrasses me or my father in public and plus destroys my jet copter.  
  
I will get you for this one way or the other. She saw her clock and saw she was going to be late to she took another jet copter but the one the gold fighter destroyed was her favorite one and it was faster.  
  
And she headed towards school when I find him I am going to strangle him.  
  
Gohan landed on school and went back to his normal black hair. Dame her she almost made me late on my first school it's not like I want to come. Just seeing her made my blood boil what an idiot saying that it was a trick well I should her not to mess with me or my so call trick powers.  
  
Next time I will publicly humiliated her in front of everyone I will let everyone see that I am the strongest and not her like everyone believes.  
  
I know what Ill do I will hurt her then her father will come in to her aid and then I will show him who is the better man.  
  
That might work well I better go to class he went into the office to get his schedule got it and then went to his home room.  
  
When Videl got to class she was furious pissed off and mad as hell that guy when I get my hands on him ill. Videl is that true that the gold fighter appeared today and killed the five bank robbers with his awesome power.  
  
Yes not only that but he destroyed my jet copter that bastard when I get my hands on him he will pay for that.  
  
Videl was he cute Erase who care if that idiot is cute I just want to punch him out for what he did to me did you now that he pushed me to the floor then he started mocking me and my father.  
  
Videl I think you need a time out you're getting out of control. Videl was about to hit Erase when there was a knock on the door.  
  
Please come in oh you must be the new student right yes. Your name is Gohan Son would you like to say something.  
  
Well I like martial arts and don't mess with me or you'll be sorry. Or what you'll find out trust me it's not something you want to find out.  
  
Okay Mr. Son go sit next to Miss Satan where you expect me to sit next to her. I refuse there has to be another seat. What or you afraid of me or what, no I am not afraid to sit next to that idiot daughter.  
  
How dare you call me idiot that's what you are girl Gohan saw a sit next to this blonde girl. He pushed Videl to the ground and went and sat next to this blond girl.  
  
Videl got up and went marching up what's your big problem how dare you push me to the ground. Like girl you were in my way you should of let me pass but no you were in my way so I did what I had to do bitch.  
  
No one calls me a bitch and certainly not you I will teach you a lesson well I am waiting for that so call lesson of yours women.  
  
Miss Satan take a sit now and stop flirting with your friend. I am not flirting with this asshole. Hurry up bitch and sit down before I do it myself. Here I am come and sit me down asshole have it your way.  
  
He took her hand and drew her at her sit now well that was easy then I though. How dare you Videl be quiet now before the teacher gets mad? Thank you Mr. Son your welcome I am just glad to shut up that bitch.  
  
Videl was really pissed of he was going to get that guy and make him suffer for what he just did. Just then she saw her watch was broken. Look what you did you broke my watch now the chief can call me.  
  
Well that even better now you won't make a jack ass out of yourself. Look buddy I don't know your problem put I will gladly fit that she was about to punch him when the teacher yelled Miss Satan that is enough of you I will see you today at detention.  
  
What!! You can't give me detention I am the daughter of Hercule Satan you just can't do that to me well that's not an exception Miss Satan and that's is final.  
  
Look the big bad girl has detention what a moron just like her father both are complete idiots. Why you Miss Satan be quiet but he started. Who me I was just asking her to be quiet she was talking but why would you give her detention that she would tell her father about this. Is that so Miss Satan well now you have two full weeks detention and you can't go out and help out the police for those two weeks understand.  
  
But, no buts be quiet and take a seat. She stared at Gohan with pure evil when I get my hands on this guy he will pay dearly for what he has done to me no one I mean no one make mocks me embarrasses me and make a fool out of my father and my self.  
  
Why did I get detention for well Videl because you are using fool language in my classroom but he used also. That is different he is new here and you are not understand. That bull shit that's it Miss Videl that is two months detention get it up and I will give you six months. The bell rang and class was over Videl was about to explode from angry that she felt on a certain person.  
  
On Capsule Corp two certain semi sayians were hiding from someone. How can this happen to us Trunks its not fair shut up Goten before he finds us? Just then hi brats it's been a while since I had two sparring partners its going to be fun.  
  
Noooo? This cant be happening brats into the gravity room and they marched into it for about five hours later Trunks I can't get up well Goten if you just shut up then we wouldn't be here.  
  
At Golden high school it was lunch time and Gohan decided to go eat outside. That's when someone stop him and where do you think your going out to lunch what does it look like well you cant go. And why not who is going to stop me you ha fat chance.  
  
Look women I have to go see ya at that moment Videl took his hand I don't think so Gohan had enough of her and punch her in the stomach she fell to the ground. Get up bitch that's what I though with that Gohan left.  
  
Sharpner went up girl what happened that jerk punch me what does it look like were he went out to eat he cant do that don't worry about him I will get him. Sharpner and three of his buddies decided to take care of him.  
  
And they follow him hey nerd you think you are some tuff guy well we don't like your type and we are going to teach you a lesson.  
  
Gohan was with two little kids who else Goten and Trunks Gohan promise to eat with them during lunch time. Look you leave our brother alone before we tell our father.  
  
So now you need you father protection nerd. No I don't need him but you made a big mistake messing with me and my little brothers.  
  
Unaware to them that Vegeta was there also so these weaklings want to mess with my sons well lets I have to change that.  
  
So idiots you want to mess with my sons you just made the worse mistake of your entire life do you know who I am no pops and don't care well I just tell you anyways my name is Vegeta Briefs. Sharpner just looked in terror in his eyes your Vegeta Briefs.  
  
Yes I am glad that you now what I am capable of you're a murder that may be true but I don't due it alone my son Gohan has help me a lot what would all this be with our in accomplice right.  
  
I warned you before class that don't mess with me or you will going to find out the hard way Sharpner but it seems you didn't listen. Boys get ready what these two little ones also of course you insulted us and we can let you escapes with out a punishment.  
  
Goten and Trunks got rid of two of the jocks father be nice on the other one I just want to give them a little scare so they know not to mess with me anymore.  
  
Sharpner decided to punch Gohan but made a mistake and Gohan punch him first in the face then in the stomach we father lunch is over I better head on back to school before I am late you can take care of this trash for me just one thing don't kill them I want them to live so they can remember not to mess with me at all.  
  
Also to give them a message to Videl Satan to warn her not to mess with me or else she wont live to talk about it. Sure son what ever now boys lets get to business Sharpner though oh no what have I gotten my self into.  
  
The next thing he remember he was in the hospital what happened to me sir a friend of ours brought you here I think his name is Gohan he told us he found you alone on the floor he called the hospital and told them what happened.  
  
If it weren't for him you'll be dead by now you should thank him for that. I thought he was the one that did this to me. Then if it wasn't him then who was it.  
  
Sharpie I heard what happened I am so happy that you are still alive right Videl yeah sure what ever.  
  
Gohan kind told us that he found you almost dead while coming from eating and he called the hospital see he isn't that mean he saved your life.  
  
Videl though that is odd how could Gohan find Sharpner I will find out what really happened even if it kills me.  
  
Next Chapter Will Sharpner remember what happened to him or will Videl find out first  
  
Lonelywarrior 


End file.
